


Nightmare

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: Reader is sick and has a nightmare





	Nightmare

Tom watches you, his best friend, sleeping peacefully on your bed. You weren’t feeling well, and he had offered to spend the night to take care of you. He had promised you that he would go to sleep once he made sure that you were okay, but he couldn’t fall asleep knowing that you may need him. All Tom wanted was to be laying next to you, holding you close in his arms as he felt the rise and fall of your chest against him.

Suddenly, you shoot up in bed, breathing heavily as silent tears roll down your cheeks.

“Darling, are you alright?” Tom asks, worriedly, rushing to your side.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Just a nightmare,” you explain, giving him a smile of reassurance that came out like a grimace more than anything else. “Did I wake you?” 

“No, are you sure you’re okay?” He asks, his hand gently resting on your arm.

“Yeah don’t worry about me. You should get some sleep,.”

He surrenders, walking out of your room and back to the couch in the living room.

Fifteen minutes later, you still cannot fall asleep, your brain filled with images of one of the worst nightmares you’ve had in a long time.

You make a split second decision and push the covers of your body, sliding off your bed, and walking into the living room where Tom is.

“Tom?” you whisper into the darkness, your voice cracking slightly as you wrap your arms around yourself.

“Yeah?”

“Are you still up?”

“Yeah,” he whispers back, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“No,” you admit with a small whimper, “Do you think you can come lay with me?”

He gets up off the couch and walks over to you, pulling you into a tight hug.

“Of course I can darling.” He mumbles, picking you up and carrying you back to your room. 

He gently sets you down on your bed before climbing in next to you, pulling the covers over you both. “Are you cold?” He asks, a few moments later, after noticing you shivering.

“Yeah,” you whisper. He immediately pulls you closer to him, wrapping you in his arms.

“Better?”

“Mhm,” you mumble, drifting off to sleep in his arms. 

He can’t help but smile down at you, resting so peacefully against him, your body molding perfectly to his.

“I love you,” he sighs, “and maybe one day, you’ll love me too.” He softly kisses your forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
